


Where are You Going?

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Molly has had enough, Sherlock is a big sulky baby, Will he convince her to stay? Or will she spend a night out with friends?!, silly little drabble inspired by a gif on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sulking and Molly decides that she's going to spend the night out with friends. Can he convince her to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are You Going?

"Molly? Molly where are you going?"

"OUT! If you are going to spend the entire night having a strop on the couch, then I am going to go out with Mary and Meena and have a good time."

He turned his pout as far up as it could go. Adding the puppy dog eyes for good measure. "You're leaving me?"

She huffed. "No, you git! I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Maybe by then the Great Sulk of the Failed Experiment will be over?"

He stood up in a flurry of dressing gown, rushing to her. "Don't go," he said, placing his hands on her arms, his eyes boring into hers. "Please?"

She tilted her head to the side. "You don't really want me to, do you?"

He could tell her determination to go out was faltering. He shook his head. "Nope!" He then gave her his widest smile before taking her in his arms in one big swoop.

"SHERLOCK!" she shrieked.

"I much more prefer to take you to bed!" he announced as he carried her in the direction of the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
